


Jolly Season

by EternallyEcho



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Friendship, Gay, Gift Giving, Joyful, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Party, Peace, Presents, Romance, Snow, Suggestive Themes, Winter, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: The holidays are upon the kingdom, and for at least one night, everyone will try their best get along. And then some. The mistletoe is a very commanding presence, after all.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Mario, Pauline/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Jolly Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Kind of a last minute idea that I scrambled to get out before the holiday, but I figured I'd give it a whirl.
> 
> Just a mushy Christmas story for Peach/Pauline and Bowser/Mario, because why not? Enjoy!

On the snowy night closer to year's end, two women ambled along the path to the large white and red castle. Dressed in a dark red and a bright blue, they watched as children with mushroom heads hurried past them and for the open doors. They looked to one another and giggled, before following the excited kids inside.

Decked out for the holiday, the blue and white main hall was filled with Christmas decorations. Presents were piled around the tree, which hosted countless ornaments across its branches. Streamers hung from the ceiling, along with small plants like holly and mistletoe. Wreathes were hung on the tops of the doors and windows. Tinsel was wrapped elegantly around the railings for the stairs and upper levels.

"Welcome to Princess Peach's Castle." The women turned as a Toad servant walked up and bowed to them. "It's a pleasure to be hosting both of you, Mayor Pauline and Princess Rosalina."

"Oh, I am not…" Rosalina paused and shook her head, merely handing over her coat. "Thank you very much."

"Yes, it's certainly a pleasure to be here again," chimed in Pauline, doing the same.

As the Toad walked away with their coats, Pauline checked over Rosalina's outfit, taking in her aurora styled dress. The blend from the darker blues to the brighter ones was certainly eye-catching. She glanced down at her short and dark red dress, with black leggings below; to her, it seemed rather simple comparatively.

"You know, I do love the glitter along the skirt," complimented Rosalina. Pauline jumped and twisted to her as she smiled; Rosalina read her perfectly.

"Thank you."

"Rosalina, Pauline, hi!" Daisy hurried over to the pair, with some tinsel loosely wrapped around shoulders and the back of her neck. Instead of her usual yellow and orange dress, she sported a red and gold one instead. "Welcome to the party ladies!"

"Good to see you, Daisy!" Pauline smiled to Daisy's bright grin. "Do you know where Princess Peach is?"

"Right over yonder." Daisy pointed to the glass door that opened from a lower balcony.

Wandering inside, Princess Peach looked over the many citizens and friends that she had invited for the party tonight. Though Toadsworth had advised her against letting so many folks in, she couldn't resist the potential delight that the opportunity could bring for the holiday. She gave a small smile to the scene and gently touched her chest.

Pauline's mouth parted as she struggled to curb her gawking. Peach's dress tonight was pink with red accents on the top, but a snowy pattern decorated the hemline. She wore a light white scarf around her shoulders, with a matching shawl below that.

Upon spotting Pauline, Peach's smile brightened and she waved, while Pauline blushed as she gazed ahead to her. A light nudge from Daisy urged Pauline along closer to Peach.

"Thank you so much for coming." Peach gently scooped Pauline's hands into hers. "I'm sure you were very busy, but it's wonderful to have you here."

"Oh, no, we, uh, we didn't have much going on in the city," managed Pauline. "So this, actually, this was a great surprise."

"Yeah, and Rosalina loves it too," interrupted Daisy, mischievously smirking.

"My goodness, I'm sorry." Peach bowed her head. "That was rather rude of me, Rosalina."

"Please, it's quite fine." Rosalina lightly giggled. "Pauline was to your side much faster than I was."

"Ah, that's, uh…well, I'm a bit quick on my feet, I guess," nervously excused Pauline. She forced a smile as Rosalina and Daisy shook their heads. Peach returned her smile.

"That is true, you're faster than I'd expect," complimented Peach. "You're very swift and athletic when we played tennis."

"Ha, ah, yeah, I was really excited to come by for that."

"And you had such a cute skirt for those tournaments!"

"Do you think so?"

"Of course!"

"Wow. Thanks!" Pauline blushed and glanced away. "I love your style too. Your athletic wear is always so functional yet fashionable."

"So sweet, thank you!"

"Of course." Pauline brushed her hair back. "You're really tough during sports too. I love the effort you put in."

"Aw, now you're just trying to make me blush," joked Peach as she did so.

"Just a little," teased Pauline.

"Hey, check it out, they've got a big crowd around that throne," mocked Daisy. "It's almost like there's a whole party going on."

"You're ruining their moment," murmured Rosalina.

"Goodness, I've gotten carried away again." Peach eyed the refreshment tables. "Did either of you eat yet?"

"Well, I could probably use some sweets," decided Pauline. "Let's go."

"Hold up." Daisy pointed upward. "You two forgot about something."

Blinking, both ladies glanced overhead and spotted mistletoe hanging above them. They blushed as they lowered their attention to one another, and quickly twisted to Daisy, who gleefully grinned.

"Rules are rules," she teased. "Meeting under the mistletoe requires a kiss in response!" Daisy winked as she placed her hands on her hips. "It's good luck if you kiss, and bad luck if you don't!"

"Now you're playing it right," whispered Rosalina.

"Um." Pauline dragged her hand through her hair and looked at the light snowfall outside. Quietly, she brought up, "Well. If it's for good luck, and if Peach wants to…"

"Of course."

Inching a bit closer to Pauline, Peach leaned forward and smiled to her. Pauline stiffened, but met Peach underneath the mistletoe and lightly kissed her. They hesitated for a moment and leaned back in, pressing their lips together and kissing a little more. Slowly, they pulled back from one another, each with bright red faces. Quietly, they gazed into one another's eyes.

"That was so adorable." Rosalina held her hands together as the women twisted to her. She placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh, and now I've spoiled the moment. My apologies."

"No worries!" Daisy lifted her phone and waved it around. "I've got some for the memories."

"Please don't go around sharing that," pleaded Peach. "It was really tender, and I don't want people spoiling it for political nonsense."

"Psh, nah!" Daisy grinned. "This is just for the four of us to enjoy! Over and over again. Ha! Though, you better hope no one else had my brilliant idea!" She giggled as she watched the video. "I've been practicing for stealthy moments with this…!"

"Maybe you two want to try?" Pauline brushed her hair aside. "We could take turns."

"Huh?" Fumbling her phone a bit, Daisy jumped up and glanced at Rosalina. "Oh, uh. We—"

"Princess, there you are!"

"Hm? Oh, Toadsworth."

The women turned as the older Toad retainer made his way to the quartet, lifting his cane to wave. He placed it back down and twisted his white mustache around.

"Have I interrupted?"

"Not at all. I was just preparing to take Pauline and Rosalina over to get some sweets." Peach turned back to everyone inside, looking at the large tree across the hall. "I think I see Mario getting ready to hang the Star on the tree."

"Yeah, there he is…wait, is that Bowser coming over to help him?"

Daisy and Pauline gawked at Bowser lifting Mario to the top of the tree. Their cheeks turned a bit pink as Mario glanced back to Bowser, who scowled and directed his attention away.

"So, now might be a good time to mention that I even invited the Koopas," brought up Peach. "Mario's the one that suggested it, and I had him specifically invite Bowser to tonight's party."

"Why?"

"For peace." Peach lifted two fingers up, while Daisy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, I believe that was a good idea," agreed Rosalina. "This ensures that we have a nice evening, and hopefully and equally delightful season."

"At least for the duration of the month," suggested Daisy. "…Where are they going now?"

"Probably to get back into costume." Peach smirked as the others shot her baffled expressions.

"Master Mario and Bowser are alternating the role of Santa Claus for the youngsters that attend the party," revealed Toadsworth. "They're both quite good at it."

"Bowser? Good with kids?"

"He does have a son," reminded Pauline. "Plus those Koopaling generals. They are young, right?"

"Even if not, he does make a good father to his soldiers," noted Rosalina. "…At times."

"As long as he behaves and gets along with everyone tonight, that's all I can ask for." Peach smiled, and gestured to the tables past the stairwell. "Shall we?"

Peach and Toadsworth guided the others over to the tables lined with food. Several plates were emptied and tossed aside, leaving the princess and her steward appalled. Glancing to the left end of the table, they watched Luigi shovel a cake down his throat. All four women stared as Toadsworth shook his head and approached.

"Master Luigi, while there is plenty of food, I do advise you to take caution." He lifted his cane and poked Luigi's stomach, making the green clad plumber gag. "Mhm. Just as I thought."

"Just what got into you, Luigi?" Daisy folded her arms as Luigi flailed around the table and quickly chugged water. "You're not usually a heavy eater."

"Snacks are my biggest weakness," admitted Luigi. He belched and covered his mouth. "Excuse me."

"That's it?"

"Yeah!" Luigi lifted a snowman shaped cookie and beamed at it. "Mario's not here, Bowser's not here, and Yoshi amazingly isn't here either. I can eat my fill of my favorites without them being stolen before I can blink!"

"This is truly a fascinating experience," observed Rosalina.

"And honestly a borderline disturbing one," chimed in Pauline.

"Is it weird that this isn't the first time that I've watched him do this?" The others turned to Peach and raised their eyebrows at her. "What? I make sweet treats all of the time. Sometimes Mario's the one that eats them all. Usually it's Yoshi. But, I've seen Luigi take over at various points. One time, he ate a whole basket full of snacks."

Each of the women exchanged curious expressions with one another. After a minute, they pushed plates of food in front of Luigi and began cheering him on as he shoveled more down, while Toadsworth sighed and shook his head. Surveying the room, he checked down the right side of the table, eyeing a regal Magikoopa and the Koopa prince chatting with one another.

"This party is lame," complained Junior. "Papa's busy playing with all of those kids, and it's not even Christmas."

"It is close enough, Young Master," noted Kamek. "Besides, I think he's doing a solid enough job, playing his part as Santa Claus."

"He should be giving me more gifts, not some random kids!" Junior grumbled while breaking the head off of a gingerbread man. "I shouldn't have to share my dad."

"It's only for a little while," reminded Kamek. "Besides, he's making younger tykes rather happy, rather than afraid." Kamek took a swig of his eggnog and pointed past the tree, where Bowser stepped out in his Santa costume. "Isn't that a nice change of pace?"

"I guess…"

"Believe me, you have nothing to worry about." Kamek adjusted his spectacles. "In fact, I played Santa Claus a handful of times while your father was a child, around even your age. And I still had plenty of time spent with him over any other Koopa."

"Really?"

"Certainly." Kamek watched as Mario dragged out a sack of presents, spilling a couple from the bag. Bowser stopped and scooped the presents back up, helping Mario put them back in the sack. "Besides, it's rather enjoyable to see him getting along with everyone."

"It's weird to me," admitted Junior. "Like, I get that this season is supposed to be really peaceful, even for enemies, but Papa has been…really, really close to Mario tonight." Junior broke up the rest of his cookie while watching Toads and Koopas cheer for Bowser and Mario's return. "They're almost…um, having fun together."

"Perhaps they are. It's quite…refreshing…"

"…Kamek?"

"Ah, I apologize, Young Master." Kamek took another sip from his drink. "Indulgence into this holiday might not be well advised for us."

"Well, we haven't gotten into any fights," pointed out Junior. "So…I guess that's good. And even if we can't enjoy this all of the time, it's probably good for us to relax for a while too, right?"

"Hmm." Kamek tapped his cheek for a moment and then smirked as he nodded. "I do believe that is completely accurate."

"Why does that make you so happy?"

"Possibly because I've gotten very old, but I do enjoy moments where we don't have to fight with one another." Kamek patted his wand beneath his cloak. "Even though I came prepared, I'm quite pleased to find that everything has been at ease for this evening."

"Huh." Junior shrugged, absentmindedly picking at sprinkles from a cupcake. "I guess it has been nice for that."

"Mm." Kamek studied Junior for a moment. He softly chuckled. "Although…I suppose I'm getting a little restless and impish myself." Junior turned to him and tilted his head. "Why don't we venture outside and start up another snowball fight between the Koopalings?"

"Really? That would be awesome!"

Junior cheered as he sprinted off from the refreshment tables, while Kamek laughed at the boy's delight. He ambled after the excitable prince, taking one last look to his king before heading out.

Atop a silver throne, Bowser sat and wearily sighed, holding his head up while the elf-clad Toad and Toadette hyped up the children waiting on line. He scratched the coat that he wore over his shoulders, and flicked his sinking cap back up. Mario, dressed in a full Santa Claus ensemble, tugged on a sack of small presents for the kids, as one hurried over and was placed upon Bowser's lap. He blinked at the Koopa King's fake white beard, and poked at it while Bowser lowered his eyes.

"Ho-ho, you should take it easy, kiddo," mustered Bowser, gently guiding the little Toad's hand away. "That beard took me all year to fix up!"

"It feels fake."

"Oh…ho?" Bowser gritted his teeth. "It, uh, it must the cold air."

"How come you're a Koopa?"

"There's more than one Santa Claus," dryly muttered Bowser.

"How'd you get so big?"

"Eating a lot," deadpanned Bowser, while Mario stifled a laugh behind him. "Look, kid, do you want a present tonight or not?" He waited as the child nodded. "Good, that's what I thought." He held his hand out as Mario handed him a gift for the child. Mustering up for his performance, Bowser cleared his throat. "Then here you go, young one! Ho-ho-ho! I'll deliver your presents on Christmas night!"

Excitedly, the Toad boy hopped off and raced over to show his new present off to his parents and friends. A Toad girl was guided over next and hopped onto Bowser's lap.

"Hey, you're a different Santa from the one that started," she pointed out.

"Oho! He and I take turns at giving presents out," performed Bowser.

"Why's that?"

"Uh…we're…husbands," decided Bowser.

Mario fumbled with a gift behind him, dropping it back into the sack. His face flushed as he twisted around to Bowser, who blushed and winked to him.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes."

"But what about Mrs. Claus?"

"She and I didn't work out," tried Bowser, and Mario nudged him. "Oh! Uh, I mean, she, um…went off with, ah, another pretty lady instead?"

"…So she cheated on you?"

"Why do you know about that?"

"What's your husband's name?"

"Also Santa Claus."

"Isn't that weird?"

"About as weird as having the kids call him 'Dad' while they call me 'Daddy,' sure," mocked Bowser. "Do you want your gift yet or not?" She eagerly nodded as Mario passed the gift into Bowser's hand. "Then here you go, oh-ho-ho-ho!"

"Thanks Santa! Hope you and Mr. Claus have fun!"

The Toad girl laughed as she hurried away, while Bowser deflated in his seat. Toad and Toadette whispered to one another and then nodded together.

"Ok, kids, it's time for Santa to take a break for now," determined Toad. Some children groaned from the line. "Don't worry, don't worry! We'll have you guys line up back in order later on. Just keep your tickets handy!"

"For now, do you kids want to see someone else that's really cool?" Toadette grinned as the children nodded. "Then let's go meet up with the Santas' Yoshi-Reindeer!" The kids cheered as Toadette pointed to the other side of the room. "Look! There he is now! Come on, let's get everyone lined up to meet him!"

Yoshi's eyes widened as the wave of children hurried over to him. He stumbled back, glancing worriedly at Birdo, who giggled and shrugged to him. Twisting back to the crowd, Yoshi tapped on his costumed red nose and fixed his antlers, before spinning around and fluttering in the air briefly, earning a burst of cheering.

"Ugh." Bowser shoved his hat up and dropped his shoulders. "I didn't think I'd need another break so soon."

"They can get a little overwhelming in a short amount of time," agreed Mario. He watched as Bowser rubbed his forehead, and then searched for a door outside. "Want to go out on the lower balcony for this break?"

"Might as well."

"Come on then."

Taking Bowser's hand, Mario guided the Koopa King across the castle's main hall, and out onto the deck. They walked out and over to the railing, watching the snowfall that filled Peach's castle grounds with plenty of snow mounds. Mario took off his beard and Santa cap, pushing them into his pockets, before helping Bowser take his off too.

"What? Don't you want to have a minute to sit on my lap?" Bowser smirked as Mario rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I've got a gift you might like."

"And you were behaving so nicely," mumbled Mario, while Bowser laughed.

"Please, this is nothing compared to how I usually am, and you know it."

"True."

Bowser leaned against the railing and searched out in the distance, spotting the Koopalings throwing snowballs at one another. Some Penguins joined in, making a much bigger brawl than anticipated. Snorting, Bowser smiled as he watched the snowballs soar through the air.

"Glad they found a way to amuse themselves tonight." Bowser's tail swayed as Mario looked out to see the snowball fight.

"Aw, that's cute."

"Yeah. I should be out there with them."

"Well, I really appreciate you spending the night helping me," thanked Mario. "Toad and Toadette would definitely not have been enough help, and Luigi had no interest in playing Santa with me."

"He's too skinny for it anyway."

"That's not…well—"

"Come on, I'm right."

"You do fit the role better." Mario shrugged. "Even I'm not as good as you are."

"Nah, you're fine." Bowser sighed. "I just can't keep up with the kids forever. They come up with questions that I don't even imagine them thinking about."

"Kids can be clever."

"If that's what you want to call it," muttered Bowser.

Quieting down again, the two returned their attention to the snowflakes cascading down through the starry sky. A light breeze gusted by, blowing a dusting from the snow banks. Mario smiled while Bowser folded his arms.

"Kind of weird just being here."

Mario blinked and faced Bowser, while he kept his attention on the snow.

"How so?"

"Normally, if I'm at Peach's Castle, it's because I'm invading and kidnapping her." Bowser slouched. "Just being here for a little party is…different."

"Tonight's been really fun though," brought up Mario. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh, well…yeah." Bowser shrugged. "It actually has been."

"Couldn't we do that more often then?" Mario gazed up to Bowser, hoping lining his eyes and searching Bowser's wavering ones.

"That takes away from the holiday."

"It doesn't have to be reserved for a holiday, getting along and having a nice time together."

"Hmm. Well…I'll think about it."

"Close enough."

Looking out to the distance for a bit, Bowser hesitated while Mario drew a tiny happy face on the railing's snow. Scooting closer, Bowser nudged at Mario.

"Hm?"

"Why did you invite me anyway?"

"So that everyone would be here, having fun and getting along." Mario smirked. "Isn't that reason enough, or are you looking for something deeper in the sack?"

"Deeper in is where all of the good stuff is."

"Ha!"

"Really though, it was…" Bowser waited a moment as he looked up and thought. "Well, I guess it would be kind of expected from you, since you're always inviting me to everything for fun."

"I try whenever I can."

"Bah, you're stupidly sweet for that."

"Sounds like a compliment."

"Huh, you would take it that way." Bowser snorted and turned back for the door. "Come on, we should get back to all of those brats."

"Don't act like you're not having fun." Mario poked at Bowser's arm. "I've seen you smile a good number of times."

"Yeah, when I make more flirty passes at you," joked Bowser, "since that was my fun way to corrupt young minds tonight."

"Actually, what's with all of that, anyway?" Mario raised an eyebrow to Bowser. "You could have made a story for any way you want, and you made us husbands. Why is that?"

"Because if I didn't, I'd have to deal with the constant: 'Where's Mrs. Claus?' And I'm not big on going over that repeatedly." Bowser paused and glanced down at an unconvinced Mario, who placed his hand on his hip. "What?"

"Still could've come up with something else."

"And miss out on watching you blush?" Bowser turned away, flushing a bit himself. "That's too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"You can just admit that you like me," teased Mario. "It might be easier."

"So, what if I do?" Bowser smirked as Mario jolted up. "Going to make it worth my while? Get naughty and make out with me in one of Peach's closets?"

"Not what I was planning on, but if you're this eager for it…"

"Wow, ok." Bowser chuckled as he opened the door. "Let's see you put your money where your mouth is. Especially if you're putting that mouth on me."

"Ok, you need to calm down—"

"Hang on right there, boys!"

Mario and Bowser halted in the deck's doorway, while Daisy waved to them. Luigi was slumped over on the table, while Rosalina tried shaking him to see if he would stir. Peach and Pauline struck up a conversation, but glanced across to the pair entering, and directed their attention up.

Following their gaze, Mario and Bowser looked up to spot the mistletoe hanging above them. Bowser rolled his eyes while Mario rubbed behind his neck.

"Are we seriously about to—?"

"Meeting under the mistletoe means you've got to kiss," called Daisy. "Those are the rules!"

"Wait, I—"

Bowser jumped as Mario reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek. He stumbled back while Bowser cupped his cheek, both blushing brightly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear…I just…" Mario rubbed behind his neck. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Bowser turned to Mario and leaned down. "We're under the mistletoe, so that deserves a _real_ kiss!" He grinned as Mario smiled back to him. "Come here. Pucker up, plumber boy!"

Reaching for one another's faces, Mario and Bowser guided one another in and pecked their lips lightly together. Giggling, Mario rubbed Bowser's cheeks as he brought his face back forward, and they kissed again. Rubbing at Mario's lower back, Bowser tugged him in closer. Pressing into one another, they held it for a minute longer than they expected.

Slowly, breathlessly, they broke apart and laughed at one another's bright red faces. Daisy, Peach, and Pauline clapped while a few onlookers murmured to one another in confusion.

"That actually wasn't half bad," joked Bowser.

"Pretty sure you were enjoying that," rallied back Mario.

"Maybe a little bit." Bowser winked. "Merry Christmas, Mario."

"Merry Christmas, Bowser." Mario grinned to him.

"You owe me a better gift than that, though." Bowser smirked as Mario's eyebrows lifted.

"Oh? Then you better get me a nice one too."

"Bet I can get one better than yours."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Absolutely."

"Better get ready then," taunted Mario. "Because—"

"Who wants to line up for the Santa Claus duo again?" Cheering sounded from across the main hall, as Toadette waved the families back toward the throne line. "Come on, let's get our tickets out and ready for the gift giving to continue!"

"Guess we actually need to get ready again." Bowser rolled his shoulders as he put his white beard back on. "Ready?"

"With you helping me, definitely."

Getting their costumes back together, Mario and Bowser made their way back over for the excited children. Pauline took Peach's hands and guided her over to watch the show. Rosalina and Daisy chattered and laughed, rousing Luigi from his food overload.

Laughter and joy filled Peach's Castle for the duration of the night. Even if it was only for the day, it was still one that they would cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a peaceful and joyful night where everyone gets along!
> 
> Had to short change a few things, since I was pretty short on time, but I think it came out fairly ok for something that was mostly unplanned until this week. And now both Peachline and Bowsario fans have a small holiday fanfic for fluff and fun. Yay!
> 
> There's a scene that was inspired by a lovely piece of artwork, which you can find here: https://twitter.com/autumnrain9301/status/1335085213840498688 (If you have Twitter, go like it, because it's very well made and precious too!)
> 
> Some of the outfits were inspired by Mario Kart Tour too, because no one can stop me from this madness. And it's delightful.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Oh, and enjoy the holidays!


End file.
